The Sun Shines Bright for You
by Elephantsneedwater
Summary: When Clark Kent is the blind date that her mother set her up with Annie Westmore can't help, but wonder how her life can get any better. The guy she likes is finally within arms reach and her job as a reporter at The Daily Planet is going great, but an interview with the Man of Steel changes everything. What will she do when Superman shows an interest in her? Revamp of story.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've decided to revamp this little beauty! I deleted many of the other chapters- I think there were three left. I've decided to rewrite it. I'm not too fond of what I had written. I have great ideas bundled up in my brain and finally decided to use them. This story will be less about the 'Man of Steel' movie and more about original ideas. My Superman is still Henry Cavill. I'll have it take place two years after the 'Man of Steel' universe. A few things that are not going to not be canon in my revamped fic are: Lois Lane does NOT know that Clark is Superman. That irritated me the most about the movie. Second: Olsen is not a girl. He's going to be his awesome male self. That's about it.**

**Sorry for the deletion and revamp so suddenly, but I hope you like this a whole lot better.**

**New Updates are revised and these chapters that have nothing to do with the 12 previous chapters I had up before. I'd advise reading the new ones so you're not confused. This will essentially be a completely different story.**

* * *

I've been here for a week and Perry still has me running to fetch his coffee, which has burned me three times today. I groan and quickly jog into the Lounge room ready to brew another cup, but notice Clark Kent sitting at the small table- which looked even smaller with him in it.

"Hey, Clark," I greet and briskly make my way over to the coffee pot. I glance over my shoulder to see why he didn't answer and frown. He had left the room in the small time I had turned my back. He's quick for such a large man. Clark Kent was tall- extremely tall- and had chiseled features and a bright smile. His blue eyes weren't too bright nor too dull and they seemed to always be shining but my mind could be playing tricks on me.

"Westmore!" Perry growled from the door. His glasses were halfway down his nose and he seemed flustered. I open my mouth to answer but he cuts me off with more yelling.

"Where's Kent?" I shrug a bit nervous at his mention of the gorgeous awkward man-why am I nervous it's not like Kent can read my mind. I answer with a shrug of shoulders and quickly grab a beige cup from the cabinet and pour Perry's straight black coffee into it, hissing as it splashed against my knuckles. I cautiously handed it to him, wary of the hot liquid, only for him to glare at me before taking a sip.

"Good job, now go find Kent," He ordered before walking back to his office slamming the door then opening it to call Lane. I watched Lois Lane get up from her desk, pushing her dark brown hair to the side and confidently strode into Perry's office. She was pretty and wasn't scared to state her mind. I watch Perry chew her out as I made my way to my desk- which was bare with no reports- not even a proper filing bin. I was hoping to write along side Kent and Lane or have an article featuring Olsen's fine photography, but Perry took one look at me and designated me 'Go get my coffee' girl on the first day.

It must've been my attempt at a handshake or even my bag spilling all his paper work...all I know is that I didn't make a good impression. I never do. My resume is amazing and I have tabloids and articles from my local paper, but I was still the new girl and no reports were heading my way anytime soon. One of the guys had said that I needed to earn it. I grabbed my light white knit sweater and asked if anyone had seen Clark before walking to the elevator. I leaned my head back against the cool metal gold. The metal was nice against my neck. I had my red curly hair pulled back today. The weather said it was going to be a high of 60 but for the last week it's been in the low 30s so I wasn't taking chances. As the elevator slowly made its way to the lobby I addressed my posture in the reflection of the panels.

I was leaning back, but slumped over a bit my shoulders drooping in defeat, I guessed. I was short too and the reflection made me look stubby. My wide hips were wrapped in soft dress black dress pants I realized I had spilled coffee on my light grey turtleneck. I crossed my arms under my chest- a small chest- nothing quite as special as a model's or anyone else's for that matter. My lips pulled back in an awkward smile revealing perfect white teeth, due to 7 years of dental work, my nose was long but not gross long and had a small arch that kept my glasses in place...my sister told me I should consider plastic surgery, but I heard you change your nose you change your face. My eyes were small and bit far apart but the hazel color did make up for the weird placement. I ran my hand through my deep red hair and frowned at the contrast of my pale skin. The elevator dinged and I realized I had spent all 30 floors thinking about myself and not thinking of where to find Clark. I shook my head in disbelief and stepped out of the elevator narrowly missing the crowd ready to rush in. I looked around, asked around, but no one had seen him. I walk outside and down the street with no sign of my fellow reporter.

Where could he have gone? After a few minutes of searching and checking local café's I gave up. Defeated, I made my back to the Planet and pushed the button for my floor. Once at my desk I noticed Clark was in Perry's office. Perry himself glanced over at me and I knew that look all too well. It was coffee time. Again. I was actually happy to do so this time. It wasn't like I had anything else to do right now. I filled his coffee and began to go back to his office but as I rounded the corner I bumped into a hard chest- dropping the scolding beverage.

"Shit!" I cried, scared to have it spill on someone. A swift hand caught it and I looked up too see blue eyes surrounded by dark rimmed glasses. My eyes dropped to his lips as he spoke.

"Sorry, Annie didn't see you there," He apologized handing me back a full coffee. I quickly took it and mumbled my reply.

"No problem, Clark," he had walked around me to rummage threw the fridge and I watched him hunch over baffled,"Hey, where were you? Perry had me go looking for you,"

"Sorry about that, Annie. I had to take a call," He responded his head still in the fridge.

"Clark?" Lois asked walking past me.

"Hmm?" he answered with cold noodles in his mouth. He quickly swallowed realizing who he was speaking to and straightened up and shut the fridge.

"Can you print up my report? I'm late for an interview. I've already emailed it to you, thanks!" She said quickly before leaving.

Clark looked like he wanted to say more, but she was already out of earshot.

Clark and I turned to look at each other and I shrugged.

"Clark, you've got a little something there," I say pointing to my chin. He immediately wipes a remaining noodle away from his chin and grins awkwardly.

* * *

This day has been - well a different kind of day. I think to myself as I twirl my pencil around in my hands starring off into space. There was a televised rescue of Superman in Wisconsin earlier and I couldn't help but notice the similarities between Clark and the caped crusader. They are the same height and build, I think as I watch Clark staple his finger underneath his report and then practically fall out of his chair reaching for the band aid in the opposite desk. Nah, he's too uncoordinated to be a guy in a blue spandex suit.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Updates are revised and these chapters that have nothing to do with the 12 previous chapters I had up before. I'd advise reading those ones so you're not confused. This will essentially be a completely different story.**

* * *

3 Months Later.

My mom had set me up on a date with one of her friends sons. I had objected to it, but she had insisted that I go out with him because he's a Detective and she wanted grand children and a stable income for when I was taken car of the three kids I didn't have. His name was Brandon Smith and he had picked me up in a BMW. When he had arrived on my doorstep with his gorgeous face and slicked back hair and sleek car I was expecting a great night at an expensive restaurant. Maybe even some wine, but he had parked at some sleazy hotel with an old Italian sausage store across the street. He had claimed it had the best sausage sandwiches in town.

I decided to go along with it hoping it would be one of those sleeper dates that started off rocky, but picked up. Only the sandwiches were horrid and my date wasn't really a date. We had parked on this side of town for him to try to catch some big time defense lawyer in the middle of a money exchange to pay off dealers to kill the sole witness in a huge murder trial- that was going to send said defense lawyers famous client to jail. The lawyers client was some big shot MMA fighter who had his balls in a vice grip Brandon had told me.

Brandon was very attractive, but too centered around his job. I wanted it to work out because I bet if he was this passionate about his work he'd be passionate about other things like bedroom things. I seriously hadn't had a lot sexual encounters in awhile. And I had wanted this date to work so I could force myself to go on a second date with this guy so I can say I don't have sex on the first date, but he left me in the car after calling in back up, to arrest the lawyer and his friends. And I realized I was being idiotic in my reasoning for sticking around. I tossed the sandwich, left the car and headed down the street past the blaring sirens of police cars.

So here I am walking to the bus stop to go home.

I tucked my thick white bulky knit sweater around me as a gust of wind crashed into my small body. I cursed myself silently for not wearing my navy blue dress pants-thinking it was going to be a nicer night- I opted for a high neck short sleeved lace shirt that I tucked into a navy blue pleated skirt that hit just above my knee. My feet were screaming in my favorite pair of black Mary Jane's, but I gritted my teeth and fixed my knit hat and the wool scarf I had tied around my neck at the last minute. And I got dress up for this lousy date.

The bus roared up to the curb and I stepped in happy to be going home.

* * *

"Mom, you don't need that much squash," I complained as my mother piled two more squashes into the basket. We were at the Farmers Market in Smallville she always brought me along every year since I was twelve when we lived in the city, but now that it was practically down the road from her home she was too excited. My mother just moved into a nice house with half an acre of land in Smallville. After my father had died of pancreatic cancer last year she couldn't take living in their big house anymore. So she moved out here and had me come down to go to every other farmers market they had ever other month. With my job picking up and more and more assignments coming my way I'd have to decline the next few visits. It was getting way too expensive to drive down here a weekend out of each month anyways.

"Yes, I do. They're reasonably priced and I read that they help fight cancer, plus I want to make more of that soup you liked," She quipped placing one more into my basket.

My mother was average height with dark brown hair. She gave up meat after I was born and has been a vegetarian for over twenty years. I was always her guinea pig for new recipes and even though I hated vegetarian anything I loved the Butternut Squash soup she had made a few years back. Now, she never had me over without feeding me the soup and sending me off back to the big city with a humungous tin of it. She had a weird obsession with staying healthy and eating right. Probably because my father died of cancer and she blamed it on not taking care of your body and not on the fact that he carried the cancer gene and it was triggered.

"How was the date with the detective?" She asked finally pulling away from the vegetable stand. She linked her arm with mine after I switched the basket to my other hand.

"Great, if you like being taken to a stake out and being fed horrible sausage sandwiches from a restaurant that looked condemned, then by all means he gets best date ever award," I replied dryly.

"Don't be silly, Annie,"

"I'm not. That's what happened. He even left me in the car to arrest them! So I left and went home. The date was horrible, mom,"

"I'm sorry- I had thought he'd be perfect for you,"

"Because he was a detective?" I asked.

"Well, yeah! He's a detective you're a big city reporter. You were born to date him," She chimed as we headed to the car.

"That's such a clichéd way of looking at it, mom. How about you don't set me up on dates anymore?" I stated tossing the basket of squash into the back seat of her truck.

"You're not getting any younger, Annie,"

"Just drive, please. I'm not in the mood for your 'eggs-are-going-to-shrivel-up in-your dried-out-fallopian-tubes' rant right now," I explained looking over at her.

"I don't give that speech often,"

"Just about every time I see you," I scoffed.

"You don't see me very often," she countered.

"Now you know why,"

"Ouch, OK. I deserved that,"

When we arrived at her house her neighbor was standing out front. She was an older woman maybe around my mom's age, in her early fifties; she had shoulder length brown hair and a very pretty smile. I think my mom said her name was Martha.

"Hey, Martha. Come on in," My mother greeted.

"Carla, I see you got more squash," Martha said excitedly as she followed us into the house, "Making your soup soon, eh?"

I went back to the kitchen to let the older women converse. My cell phone chirped in my back pocket and I glanced at the screen briefly before doing a double take.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Ms. Westmore, it's Perry,"_

"Yeah, I know I saw that on the caller ID. What can I help you with?" I asked as I moved about the kitchen putting away the vegetables and other knick knacks my mother had gotten. She had a salt and pepper shaker that looked like pigs.

_"Well, Lois is under the weather with really bad seasonable allergies and she can't conduct her interview," _He told me. I could hear Lois in the back ground complaining. Her voice sounded deep and raspy. Today was my day off and I wasn't surprised Lois was still at the office on a Sunday morning because she loved her overtime. I was trying to contain my excitement about actually doing real reporter things. I was pacing back and forth in front of the opened fridge. The goat milk I had meant to sit on the shelf was still clenched in my hand.

"I can hear her she does sound pretty bad. When is the interview?"

_"Next week on Wednesday,"_

I heard Lois exclaim that she'll be better by then, but Perry retorted that she had a sinus infection and that you could barely understand her.

_"Sorry about that she's a bit dramatic. You know Lois,"_ he laughed dryly, _"When you come in tomorrow, I'll have Lois fill you in and give you her files on him,"_

"Him? Who exactly am I interviewing, Mr. Perry?" I asked suddenly scared I was going to be interviewing a mob boss or some murderer on death row. What he said next was not who I was expecting at all.

_"You'll be interviewing the Man of Steel, himself,"_ He responded.

"Superman?" I gasped. The milk I was holding slipped from my grasp and splattered to the floor its contents splashing at my bare legs," Shit! Sorry, Mr. Perry. I dropped goat milk. I'd love to interview him! Thank you!"

_"It's alright, Ms. Westmore, I understand the excitement. I know you're still settling into not being the errand girl anymore, but I have confidence that you'll do great. Come in early tomorrow. We have a lot to discuss."_

"Thank you so much! I won't disappoint!" I said happily.

The minute I set my phone on the counter an excited squeal erupted from me and I danced around the kitchen completely forgetting the milk on the floor. I'll just give my mom money to buy more. Right now I had bigger things to worry about.

I was interviewing Superman.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, TSSBfY readers! I've decided to so something a bit different. I'm going to answer your reviews before each chapter. I've seen other Authors do it and I've always liked it. If you're not okay with me replying this way let me know and I'll respond to you privately.

**Crystal-Wold-Guardian-967: **Glad you loved it:)

**Liz(guest):** Thank you for complementing on my writing:) Thanks for all of you're support and enjoy this chapter:)

**Guest 1: **I'm glad you're enjoying the changes. I thought it was a great opportunity for Martha to come in:) Especially when Annie is unaware of who her son is and the irony of her getting the call that she's interviewing Superman/Clark with Martha in the other room- was just too awesome to not pass up!

**coolpizza57: **Sadly, Annie will not have powers. This story has nothing to do with the original. I wasn't satisfied with that plot and decided to start over. I hope you'll still stick around to read it even if she can't fly.

**mrsMxyzptlk: **Thank you for sticking around! I'm sorry for the confusion. I wanted to change it for awhile. I just wasn't happy with the way it had went. Her blind date was going to be a lawyer, but I changed him to a Detective after. The detective himself is staking out a crooked defense lawyer, maybe my wording confused you? I wrote it at like 2 in the morning so I'm planning on going back over it. Thanks for pointing that out.

As for the other thing-I had no idea that Smallville was so far away from Metropolis, honest. I'll probably go back and fix that as well. Annie only visits her mom when she can so that's every other month. Maybe I can throw in that she can't afford to keep visiting her mother as frequently in the next chapter. Truly sorry about that I had no idea the distance between the two destinations

And I love reading everyone's reviews.

* * *

I had arrived back in Metropolis early Tuesday morning. Perry wasn't too happy that I had traveled to Kansas on my weekend off because now I was missing work. He told me to come in when I could. I would have to tell my mom that our little get togethers were going to have to not happen for awhile. One it was costing too much to drive to Kansas every other month and Two: I was getting in trouble at work because of it.

After a shower to rinse off the two day car grime that had settled onto my skin, I was ready for work. I dressed casually in a pair of ankle jeans, a casual silk top and a floral blazer. I was excited because I was able to wear my blush pink pointed flats for the first time. They complemented the flowers in the blazer. I grabbed a pair of earrings, a few dainty rings and my watch. My makeup was simple; brown smoky eye, mascara, some blush and matte lip stick. Satisfied with my appearance I hurried out to my kitchen grabbing some toast, my purse and the articles I had printed out about Superman.

I snagged my purse up on the way out as well, my door closing loudly behind me. My neighbor, Annabeth was walking her small pug back to her apartment. As I passed the elderly woman she smiled at me and her pug, Walter, barked and licked my leg. I reached down and scratched behind his ear, Walter's leg snapped loudly against the carpeted floor in relief.

"Where are you off to so early dressed so fine, dear?" Annabeth asked her eyebrows rising as she looked me over gesturing to my outfit.

"Work, today is a big day. I'm moving up and interviewing the important people now," I smiled at her,"I would love to stick around and talk- you know I would, but..."

She shooed me away and smiled, laughing,"Today's a big day, I know. Go on,"

I smiled at her grateful that she hadn't stopped to speak to me for too long and stepped into the elevator.

* * *

When I arrived at The Planet my purse was slipping off my shoulder threatening to jerk to my elbow violently as I balanced a stack of reports and notes, three coffees from Starbucks in a tray on top of that, and the Danish Lois had requested. When I had called Jimmy on my way in asking if he wanted coffee since I realized I hadn't eaten breakfast. I didn't count my burnt toast-this is not what I had in mind.

Jimmy had raddled off his order only for Lois to step in and say I was 'the greatest for getting her a cherry Danish'. The other two drinks were for Clark and Perry. Perry's was a thank you and I just felt bad to be drinking coffee in front of Clark and didn't want him to feel left out since everyone in his immediate area would have coffee. So here I was juggling my load and waiting for the elevator. I tapped my foot in impatience.

"Annie?" Clark looked down at me shocked.

"Oh, hey, Clark," I responded with a smile and an odd head nod.

I couldn't really do much- there was coffee tops glued to my chin.

"Here, let me help," he said taking the tray. I sighed in relief,"Thank you so much. I was starting to get a strain in my neck," He smiled down at me his glasses sliding from his nose only for his long finger to push them back up. He seemed to notice the large stack of folders in my arms, but didn't know how to ask about them.

"I'm doing research," I spoke up as the elevator doors opened and we stepped to the back. Dozens of people shuffled in after us and Clark and I were shoulder to shoulder, well more like shoulder to elbow. He towered over me.

"That's a lot of research,"

"I know right. I went all out when I heard I'd be replacing Lois in her interview! I'm relatively new and I know my work load has been picking up, I don't want to disappoint, so I did my homework," I told Clark.

"Doing research is always good, maybe next time only bring in one folder?" Clark joked nudging my elbow.

"Superman's been really busy and I wanted to be thorough." The elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open.

"So you're who Perry's got to take over the Superman interview," Clark smiled at me. We followed the crowd down the hall, most departing for accounting before we reached our office doors.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to do it, Clark," we stopped at my desk and he handed me the tray of coffee,"Thank you," He nodded and sat down at his desk across from me.

"I've never been interested in interviewing him," Clark said glancing at his computer screen.

"Oh, I guess some reporters aren't," I placed his cup on the corner of his desk and he smiled and thanked me and told me I didn't have to do that.

"Westmore," Perry barked from his office.

"Duty calls!" And with that I quickly placed Lois' Danish on her desk and handed Jimmy his latte.

Perry was surprised as I handed him his coffee,"What's this for?" He asked walking back around his desk.

"It's a thank you," I responded sitting down.

"Thanks. Now the interview isn't until next week, but I hope you're doing your research," he clasped his hands over his distended stomach and I nodded telling him I have.

"Good. All we need is for you to ask about his recent savings and all the press time he's been getting lately,"

"I thought I was going to be able to ask about the battle two years ago,"

"That's already been covered, Ms. Westmore,"

"Yeah, by Lois two years ago. It's different now. People aren't as afraid of him anymore. I was thinking I could ask about his planet and what exactly happens when he comes into contact with-what was it called? Kryptonite, right? I mean that was just found months ago and he seems to respond to it. You saw that one vid, Perry," I rambled off my hands flying everywhere as I spoke. I was excited.

"Lois will print out the questions she wants you to ask. Maybe she already has those on there, you never know," Perry told me turning his attention to his email. He glanced up at me when I didn't move.

"I'm dismissed?"

Perry only nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Back in the office I found Lois at her desk, her fingers clicking loudly against her keyboard as she spoke. She didn't look sick only unkept. Her normally perfect hair was in a ponytail, but poorly done. Her dress shirt was wrinkled on one arm and her pants weren't creased down the leg like she usually did. The Danish I bought her was still sitting on the napkin, was my way in.

"You haven't touched your Danish," I spoke up.

She glanced up at me briefly,"That's because it's Strawberry. I hate Strawberry," Her voice was muffled, deep and hoarse as she spoke,"They probably gave you the wrong one. You can have it back," she pushed the pastry towards me.

"You bit off of it," there was a small chunk missing at the corner.

"I tore it. Just take your Danish back," there was bitterness in her voice and I wondered if she was pissed about the Danish or the fact that I was doing her interview.

"Ok," I sighed a bit annoyed, but took the pastry anyways,"Perry said you had typed up some of the questions you were going to ask?"

She pulled away from her computer and picked off the first folder in her stack.

"Everything you need is in there," Lois chirped her eyes snapping back to the screen and I took that as a sign to leave her alone.

I set the folder and Danish on my desk and went to the break room. I needed more coffee. The mocha latte I had gotten earlier didn't hold me over. My need for more caffeine was growing.

"Thanks for the Coffee, Annie. I'll be sure to treat you next time," Jimmy expressed as he passed me clapping me on the shoulder. I laughed at him and turned my attention to the coffee pot. Settled and hungry I picked at the Danish. When I got to the strawberry my eyes snapped to Lois. This was cherry! She was just bitter I'm taking over her interview and didn't want to eat what I had bought her. I quickly checked my email and saw that I had an email from my mother.

_ 'Hey, Annie!_

_ I know you didn't want me to set you up on another blind date, but I have someone for you. Martha's son works in the big city too and she said he's in need of a date or two! Like I always do(or don't) I'm not giving you his name so don't ask for it. Martha says he's a catch, but he doesn't know it. So, he's a sensitive hunk who doesn't realize he's a hunk. She told me a few things about him. _

_He likes to write (look at that-a similar hobby!)and he loves the stars. He's shy, but very devoted to those he cares about. Martha showed me a picture of her son after I didn't quite believe that he was a 'catch' (I did that just for you) and he's gorgeous. He has glasses, too! That's already two things you have in common. _

_You can't back out of this date. I would be so angry if you did. I'll call you later on today with all the details._

_ Love ya'_

I rolled my eyes at her email and didn't bother responding. I had too much work to dwell on my mothers wants for her last daughter to get married and have kids before the age of thirty-five. And the dates and 'perfect matches' have been so frequent as of late that I'm honestly getting tired of a man paying for my meal. I sighed and set the thoughts of horrible dates aside and got to work. Highlighters ready and notepad on hand I dived into my many folders. Most of today was doing research, setting up my questions and finishing all the other small projects I had. I didn't even bother looking at the questions Lois gave me. I knew I'd need wine and some cheese to get through those. And I had none of that here. Now, I was glad to be closing up a bit after five. Usually, I didn't get out of here before eight.

Clark was still here, tapping away on his computer,"Clark?"

He glanced up at me as I stood next to his desk,"You're not going home?"

"Not yet, I've got to finish this article,"

I frowned,"You didn't finish it earlier?"

"No, uh, I had to step out,"

"You do that quite a lot, Clark. Stepping out for a girl?" I suggested teasing him.

He blushed and shook his head,"None of that," he ducked his head and my heart swelled,"I don't have much dates,"

I'm not sure why that startled me, but it did. Clark was tall, attractive and looked like he worked out. I could see the way his shoulders and arms fit into his suit. I mean he did have an awkward quality about him. He was always tripping over things, but he was good at heart and a gentleman.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better any woman, me included, would be lucky to have you as their date. You beat out all these pricks any of us have ever dated. I mean, you're looks alone are to die for and you're personality is a plus too. Don't worry Clark, you're perfect woman will come along,"

Clark was watching me intently.

And I shifted on my feet. He seemed to be thinking really hard about something.

"Clark?" He blinked and his cheeks flushed,"Sorry,uh, do you-,"

My phone went off in the middle of his sentence and I looked at him apologetically before answering it.

"Hello?"

_"Are you home yet?"_

"Mom? No, I was just about to leave. Why?" I moved away from Clark so I wouldn't annoy him with this phone call.

_"Your date! It's tonight at 7, did you not get my other emails?"_

"No, I was working,"

_"Get back home pronto, missy. You need to get ready,"_

I sighed and glanced back at Clark who was watching, a small smirk on his lips, his shoulders were slumped. I mouthed an apology and walked out of the office.

"What do you mean my dates tonight?" I snapped stalking into the elevator.

I hit the ground floor button with an angry thumb and waited for a reply.

_"Martha said her son could make it tonight, that's why,"_

"Mom, no more okay? This is it,"

_"I'm sure it will be,"_ my mother laughed,_"Just wait till you see this guy. Call me after your date,"_ She hung up and I sighed shoving my phone into my purse. The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Lets get this over with.

* * *

I hope you all liked it. It's more of a filler-kind of. Not much happens here. Don't forget to R&R:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the follows and favorites. I really had so much fun writing this chapter. I think you all will like it too! I Googled pictures of Henry Cavill in casual clothing since he's my Superman and you can find this exact outfits Annie describes. I hope I did it justice! ****Without further ado: Chapter 4! **  


* * *

My fingers fidgeted against the light blue coffee mug as I eyed the raspberry muffin I had ordered. I had hurried home, showered, applied my date makeup, slipped into a pretty floral dress and did my hair. I even sprayed my most expensive perfume. My mother had said that I was going to love this man and even though I wasn't excited about it I was going to show up looking my best.

The cafe that he had chosen was nice and warm and I've only seen it in passing. It had dark brown walls with white stenciled tulips coming up from the floor boards and beautiful vintage photographs and book covers hanging in very pretty frames all over the walls. There were three sections, one was divided by a wall, and it wasn't even a full length wall, which had a large window and counter to set books and pots of flowers on. On one side of that wall was the lounge area; Two vintage couches and a coffee table littered with books and two smaller plush lounge chairs that were set over a beautiful oriental rug. On the opposite side of the wall was the area I was in. It was bigger and had more areas to sit at. I chose a small round table towards the front so my date could see me when he walked in.

There were numerous other tables scattered around this are and many couples were here. They smiled brightly at each other as they gushed over their lives and held hands. I watched them all with criticism. How the hell do they do that? Find somebody? How the hell is everyone in a relationship, but me?! I sigh and glance down at my muffin and realize I should have gotten the chocolate mint cookie instead. With a heavy sigh and a glance at my watch I get up and head to the counter. The back wall was painted with chalk paint and scribbled against the harsh black in swirls and lines of white and pale were the favors and drinks and specials. Everyone who worked here was so laid back and happy. Not the 'I work at _Chik-fil-a_ and love to be happy all day' happy, but the normal happy.

It looks like any other ordinary coffee place behind the counter except for Amy. Amy is this tall beautiful caramel skinned woman with amazing hazel eyes, a luscious mouth and dreadlocks. Yes, dread locks. Her hair is pulled into a nice half up do. Thick tendrils of dark hair frame her face and are adorned with beautiful beads and highlights. One look at her you can see she is of mixed race and as I study her face while I wait to order my cookie I have a need to draw her. Her eyes are almond shaped and bright. Her nose is crooked, must've broken it. Her lips move as she speaks and I notice that one side doesn't rise. She must be paralyzed on that side. When she laughs at the customer ahead of me I see her teeth and the small chip missing from her front right tooth. Her fingers are swamped with a million and one artsy rings and her wrist are hugged perfectly by two red strings and a medical bracelet.

It's now my turn and I step up a bit embarrassed at my ogling and as she takes my order I take in her face and remind myself to draw her. Amy says she'll have somebody bring my food to me the moment it's done. We exchanged money and change and I settle back into my seat pulling out a pen and my drawing book from my purse. I have a book full of interesting and beautiful people. I sketch anyone that intrigues me. I used to want to be an artist, but after my junior year of high school I had realized I liked writing a whole lot better. My art for right now was only for me and was shelved on the 'Hobby' shelf along with photography, running and kickboxing.

My cookie was set next to my mug and I smiled at the barista without looking up. When the said barista sat down across from me and cleared his throat is when I looked up.

"Clark?" I was surprised to see him sitting across from me. He smiled brightly and sipped his own mug. From the smell of it he had raspberry lemon tea. I looked at him puzzled and he laughed.

"Sorry, you don't mind do you?" He asked raising his eyebrow. His wrist flicked out gesturing to the table, "I saw you sitting here and thought you wanted company," He explained setting is yellow mug down.

"Oh, I don't mind," I gushed closing my sketch book and shoving it into my purse quickly, "It's great to see you outside of work,"

He nodded, "You too. What were you reading?"

He had noticed my book. Of course he did he's a reporter. Reporters are observant.

"Oh, I wasn't reading. I was sketching. Just some doodles," I laughed nervously. Clark looked at me like that was the most amazing thing he had ever heard.

"They didn't look like doodles to me," He responded smoothly.

I quirked an eyebrow at him, "You sneaky man,"

"Can I see them or are they off limits?" He asked suddenly shy- his voice dropped a bit," I mean they were really good from what I could make out,"

"Thank you, Clark and for that compliment and your sneaky ways of getting what you want," I teased, "You can see them. I don't mind,"

He smiled and sat up straight in anticipation as I pulled out my book and slid it over to him. It was leather bound and had a bright red ribbon squished between pages. His eyes widened and his dark eyebrows rose behind his thick frames. For the first time I took in his face. It wasn't frowning or concentrating hard or zoned out like in the office, but alert and fully absorbed in the tinted pages of my book. His facial features are chiseled and striking; strong jaw, a distinct cleft chin, well sculpted nose, and a mouth slightly lopsided, his eyebrows are broad and dark against his warm skin. His dark hair is slicked back a few strands falling over his brow as he smiles.

His eyes skim the pages so quickly and his mouth squirms into smiles and perfect O's as he flips each page. The blue in his eyes is like none other. A piercing blue, almost like those found when peering at the shudders of the sun from beneath the ocean's surface, or from the pulse of a heartbeat, magnified beyond all comparable words and leaving you blinded, awestruck and amazed, even if only momentary. Eyes so blue like fragmented crystals or displayed ice; shattered like a mirror almost to the extent that maybe he too saw the world through a shifted and unnatural gaze. I need to draw his face and soon.

I swallow slowly and watch his strong large fingers grip the corner of the page, his veins popping out along his forearm. Clark is casual and sexy at the same time. I take in the way his crème colored sweater clings to his chest. The collar dips into a v neck and I notice his chest is well defined even a bit of dark chest hair. I smirk and allow my eyes to travel over his shoulders and down his arms, back to his hands. I notice his foot bouncing nervously, clad in a sleek large polished dress shoe. Double knotted. His dark grey socks peek out from under his dark gray trousers. I bite my lip and quickly quench the need to jump across this table and attack him. My eyes shoot to his a second before he sets the book down and glances at me. I hope my blush isn't too obvious.

"No need to be ashamed, Annie. These are amazing," He complimented, "I'm a bit shocked honestly," Clark says handing me my book.

"Oh?" I all I can mange. I'm still a bit bothered and I smile meekly glad he's writing off my blushing as embarrassment.

"You're such a gifted artist why aren't in a job that highlights that?" Clark nonchalantly asks taking a sip of his tea. His Adams apple bobs up and down and I shudder.

"It's not that I don't like to draw I've just set it aside for now. It's more of my special hobby, I'm not keen on sharing it just yet," I explained.

"Well, I'm glad you shared it with me. Are you going to show Amy your sketch of her?" He asked his eyebrow rising beautifully.

I glance over my shoulder to see Amy wiping down the counter, "I'm not sure. I don't ever show the people I draw my sketches of them, but that's only because I never really run into them again," I said.

He nods and smiles his fingers reaching for the book in my hand, "May I?"

I nod and let him slide it from my grasp.

He flips threw a few pages and beams," I love the way you captured this one. How'd you do that with the pen?" He asked flipping the book upside and sliding it to the middle of the table. My lips tug into a large smile when I see the picture he's chosen. It's a picture of a woman and her daughter curled up on the bus. The little girl has her hand pressed to her mother's pregnant stomach.

Clark spends the next hour asking question after question about pen strokes and the colors I use. I try to explain as best I can and smile when he acts like he gets it. He asks about the bald guy with the clown tattoo on the back of his head and the woman with the beautiful red hair and yellow and red polka dotted dress. We talk like old friends and I learn he loves raspberry tea. His mother used to make it for him and he doesn't like to ski says he doesn't like the way that it feels like he's flying I explain that it's not that bad and he only laughs at me. Our conversations veer off to so many other subjects and opinions about the world.

We don't necessarily run out of things to say just the need to talk. We sip at our cold drinks and smile at each other from across the small table. That's when the silence of an half empty cafe leaks into our conversation.

Clark seems to notice too and glances around, "It wasn't this empty a few hours ago,"

A giggle bubbles up my throat and spills out into a luminous cry of laughter as I throw my head back, "Oh my God, it's so dark outside," My watch reads 10:35pm,"And it's 10:35!" I exclaim.

Across from me Clark chuckles and shakes his head, "Past your bed time?"

"Not even close," I reply teasingly. It came out a bit more flirtatious then I had intended and Clark grinned, his eyes dropping to the table and a slight blush streaked across his face.

Quickly, I pulled on my cross body and stood up from my seat. My butt was slightly sore from sitting too long and my knees were tight. Clark stood up with me and I marveled at his height. Damn, he was tall. We bid goodbye to the lone barista in the store and headed down the street. Clark's hand was positioned on the low of my back when we exited the building and I was disappointed when it fell to his side his hands slipping into his pockets.

We walked in an awkward silence towards the bus stop.

"That was different," Clark spoke up looking down at me.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"I was supposed to be on a date," Clark declared. The words fumbled from his mouth as he looked at me- he seemed ashamed.

"She didn't show did she?"

He shook his head, "No, but that's alright," He smiled.

"If it males you feel any better I was supposed to be on a date too," I quipped elbowing his arm.

"Really?"

"Yeah, guy was a no show. It's better then going on a stake out for a date," I explained.

"You're going to have to tell me about that one day," He told me as my bus rolled up.

"I will! This is my ride. I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Not sure if I should hug him or what- we did just spend four hours getting to now each other- I stood awkwardly in front of him shifting on my feet. The doors to the bus slid open with a wheeze and Clark took that as his opportunity.

He leaned down and brushed his lips gently against my cheek. Blood rushed to my face as my body grew hot and my palms clammed up. The sensation took me by surprise and I could only stare up at him as he waved goodnight to me, gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and walked away, hands in his pockets. I suddenly wished he would squeeze any but my shoulder. It's not a very sexy body part for me.

"You gettin' on?" The loud, fat, balding driver huffed from his seat. I looked at him and nodded quickly scrambling onto the bus dispensing my fare and sliding into a seat dazed. I leaned my forehead against the chilled glass and hoped to see Clark further down the street. I didn't see him, but a few high school kids jumped and squealed plastering themselves to my side of the bus. One girl brags that she saw Superman and they all fight to get a look at him.

* * *

We just got out of a meeting and I was beyond exhausted. After I had gotten home last night and emailed my mom that my date was a no show I proceeded to do the rest of my assignments. My concentration was jilted from the start my mind kept going back to Clark and that kiss. So I dropped all my work vowed to do it tomorrow morning and opted to sketching. I was up the rest of the night sketching and coloring every angle of Clark's face, his shoulders the way his shirt clung to his body, the movement of his eyebrows as he spoke. My book now filled with almost racy pencilings of my shy, timid, hunk of a man coworker.

I had passed out two hours before my alarm went off. To say I was exhausted today was an understatement. To make matters worst Clark wasn't even in today in the office at least- he was doing field work with Jimmy and Lois was breathing down my neck. The interview with superman was fast approaching she exclaimed. I still had seven days left. She was just bitter that she was kicked off the assignment and couldn't interview her lover. Lois and Superman was a thing years ago. About the time he was first spotted and a bit after the whole aliens want to take over the world ordeal they were seen everywhere together. And when I say everywhere I mean every time she was scene he was there. She was always first to get an interview and learn about some big thing with Superman. Somewhere in between the rescues, interviews and smiles they had drifted apart.

And now she was stalking over to me with slits for eyes.

My phone rang and I jumped to answer it so glad I could use it as an excuse.

_"Annie, is this a bad time?" _

Thank God for my mother and her frequent phone calls.

"No!" I stood up and walked away from my desk. Lois hissed my name, "Sorry, Lois it's my mom. I have to take this."

_"What do you mean he didn't show up?" _She must have gotten my email.

"Just that. He didn't show up, mom. I don't know what else to tell you,"

_"I'm sorry, honey. I had seriously thought this one was going to pull through. I'll talk to Martha about it and see what happened. You didn't wait too long for him did you?"_ I could hear her worry and sighed.

"No," I said moving out the double doors of the office. I leaned against the walls near the elevators, "I actually met up with a friend. We had a good time," I told her.

_"Oh, that's great!" _

"Yeah, we talked for four hours, mom. It was insane! He even kissed me goodnight," I told her. I usually didn't get all girly and gush about dates to my mom. Could I count that as a date?

_"He kissed you?"_ I could practically hear her jumping up and down.

"Don't go naming our four non existent children just yet, mom,"

The elevator dinged and Jimmy and Clark exited. Jimmy waved at me as he passed and Clark mouthed a silent hello to me his cheeks flushing slightly. I watched Clark's back as he walked towards his desk, his suit jacket was slung over his arm and his butt looked nice in his slacks.

_"He didn't kiss you like a proper man should?"_ She questioned feverishly.

"Mom! Clark is a nice man. He's not going to do that. We weren't even on a date,"

_"Clark? Clark as in Clark Kent?"_ She asked.

"Yeah..." I responded only for her to break out in hysteria.

"Why the hell are you laughing? Don't laugh at my inability to get a man to kiss me properly!" I hissed into the receiver as Bianca the mail lady passed me.

_"Oh, sweetie, Clark Kent is Martha's son. He's the one I set you on the date with," _

"What?" I gasped my body spun around slowly and I saw Clark sitting at his desk.

My mother was speaking on the other line, but I tuned her out and just stared shocked at Clark. His eyebrows knitted together and he looked around the room as if he could feel me staring. I know I should look away, but his face had me captivated and Clark noticed me smiling her waved.

"You have got to be shitting me, right now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest 1:** I think you're confusing Annie for Georgia she's the OC from Guidelines to Loving an Incognito Superhero by SchadenFreude95. It was my plan all along to have them go an the "date" together :) I had so much fun writing her response too:)

**Guest 2 and 3:** Glad you're enjoying it:)

**Daenery86:** I wasn't a fan of how they did that in the movie. I had actually hoped that Amy playing Lois would help me like Lois more, but it honestly did the opposite and I'm upset about it. I love Amy, but I can't stand Lois one bit. I never liked that they did that so I kept it canon. I'm so glad you're liking it. I'm having so much fun writing Annie:)

**mrsMxyzptlk: **I know the date thing was a bit confusing, but don't worry that's all going to be revealed in this chapter:)

* * *

I hung up the phone and swung the door open to the office. My mothers voice still rang in my ears as I sat down in my seat, trying to not stare at Clark.

_"Oh, sweetie, Clark Kent is Martha's son. He's the one I set you on the date with,"_

He was scribbling notes down onto his notepad and squinting at his computer screen. He slipped his pencil between his lips his teeth crunching down on the wood. I noticed how his lips puckered around the pencil perfectly. His glasses were bright as his eyes skimmed whatever he was reading. Clark's fingers held his pen tightly as he scribbled word after word down- he was moving so quickly and I was mesmerized. I hadn't noticed he had stopped writing until he had spoken my name.

"Annie, are you alright?" He asked. His deep voice filled with concern and I ripped my eyes away from his fingers to see his blue eyes and dark furrowed brows.

"Yeah," I choked out and acted like I was typing. My screen was blank. It's no biggie, I was just got caught ogling my coworker and he seemed to not even realize it. I sneak another peak at Clark wondering if he knew I was supposed to be his date. Just how do any of my dates know I'm their date? I frowned, remembering that I meet most at my apartment when they pick me up. Clark said his date had stood him up so my mother had to have given Martha the address to the cafe. Hmm, maybe my mother told him what I was wearing? No, I had changed my outfit after I had told her that I was going to wear my green dress. I stared at Clark and bit my lip absentmindedly-this was all so confusing.

The only way I was going to know was if I asked him myself. I sighed and got to work. Wednesday was fast approaching and I needed to have all my questions ready. I knew Lois was going to go over them and make sure I ask the ones she wrote for me, but I'm going to have back ups just in case I grow a back bone and decide to go against the almighty Lois. Not like that's going to happen.

I couldn't deny that I was attracted to Clark- have been since I started working here. I never really noticed just how much until last night. He was perfect. Clark was old fashioned and a gentlemen in every way. I bet it had to do with him growing up on the Kent Farm and having slightly older parents then most. I guess his mother was older than mine- she looked maybe ten years older, but still as pretty as ever. He was tall- so frickin' tall- broad shouldered- seriously they're huge- and built. It wasn't a 'hey look at me I know I look great' built, but more of an effortless built.

He was smart and kind and when he smiled and laughed it made my heart sputter. I bet he had all the girls he could want in High School- if you got past his awkwardness, clumsiness and nerdiness. I found that all attractive. He was a nerd so what? He was a hot nerd.

"Annie,"

My hand pulled out from under my chin so quickly I almost fell when I turned up to look at Jimmy. He smiled at me and laughed.

"Daydreaming?"

"No," I lied,"What's up?"

"Want to go with me to get shots of Superman?" He asked holding up his camera.

"Uh," I really wasn't in the mood to go looking for a man in a spandex suit when I needed to talk to Clark. Jimmy caught on to my hesitation and poked out his bottom lip.

"Come on, it'll be fun. You're the only one who hasn't come on an adventure with me," He told me.

I studied his freckle splattered face and his red hair and smiled. He was a sweet kid.

"Fine, I'll go with you,"

* * *

We had walked all over the city for hours before we even got a glimpse of him. And it wasn't even a close up. He was just in the sky flying past a building and Jimmy was so excited. He snapped three pictures before Superman had disappeared behind a building and I had to run after him because he ran down an alley trying to follow.

"Jimmy!" I hissed. The alley led us to the wrong side of the tracks. It was down the street from where I had had that horrible date with the gross sandwiches. He had ventured into the street his camera pointed up not aware of the three men with baggy clothes exchanging drugs on the corner, until it was too late. Jimmy had crashed into one of the guys arms and small bags of white powder had fallen from his pocket.

It all happened so fast. The men turned to Jimmy their faces taunt with anger and Jimmy was oblivious to what he had knocked loose and reached down to pick them up, mumbling apologies as he did. But one man- the leader I guess- snapped his hands out and gripped Jimmy by the shoulders tightly. They were wrinkling his sweater vest and yellow shirt. Without thinking I ran towards them my heels clicking loudly against he pavement and my skirt flew around my legs. I shoved my way between the drug dealer and Jimmy a sudden rush of protectiveness had wafted over me.

"Let go of him you asshole," I gritted through clenched teeth and the man in front of me laughed in my face.

"Where they hell did she come from?" One of his lackeys wondered.

"Who cares, look at her legs in that skirt,"

Oh, damn. My need to be protective left as quickly as it came.

"Protecting your boyfriend, sweetie?" His hands shoved Jimmy away and he was held tightly by the other guy. They had made a small circle around us. The man before me reached up and stroked my cheek his eyes raking over my body as he stepped closer. I sucked in a breath and kicked him hard between the legs and hitting him in the throat. All the self defense classes my father made me take when I was twelve came flooding back.

He doubled over gasping in pain and his friends were too shocked to do anything so I spun around and grabbed Jimmy by his arm and ran back down the alleyway and into the brighter happier part of town.

"Oh, my- I'm so sorry Annie," Jimmy exclaimed pulling me into a hug.

"It's OK, Jimmy. Good thing my dad made me take self defense classes as a kid," Jimmy nodded and I could tell he was still shaken up,"How about we head back to the office?"

* * *

"You should have seen her. It was like kick, pow, run!" Jimmy boasted as he explained our daring escape. All of our close colleagues were huddled around him as he told the story and I stood off to the side smiling at him. He was kicking his leg out and making chopping movements with his hands. I was glad Lois was out sick today or she would have said something like 'Oh, that's not too bad. This one time when I was with Superman...' and I'd probably just walk away not in the mood for her. Good thing she wasn't here.

Honestly, I was terrified. I've never been in a situation like that before and I just reacted. I didn't even think about it. I do know I was regretting wearing my skater skirt, though. If I hadn't fought back it would have turned out differently. I looked down at my heels and sighed. I had scuffed the toes.

"What's going on?" Clark asked stepping up beside me.

"Nothing, really," I said.

"She saved me from drug dealers," Jimmy told Clark and I ducked my head. I wasn't liking all this attention. Everyone was so shocked and kept touching my shoulders and saying how brave I was.

Clark looked down at me a mix of guilt and shock in his eyes before he asked Jimmy what had happened. I only looked at him and wanted to know why he looked guilty. He wasn't there. There was nothing to be guilty about.

I eventually went back to my seat after all the excitement had died down and was shocked when Clark had squatted down next to me. I had my head in my hands rubbing at my temples to keep the headache at bay and hadn't noticed he was there until my eyes peered down at his knee. He wasn't wearing slacks today, but dark blue jeans.

"Hey," I said.

"Sorry about what happened today. I'm glad you're ok," He said smiling softly.

"Thanks. You're the first person to say that. Everyone else is congratulating me. Thank you," I smiled back and could feel the blush creeping up my neck. We were sitting so close and I had to refrain from leaning forward to get a whiff of his cologne. Because that would just be weird. Instead, I took this as my opportunity to spill the beans about the 'date' last night.

"Hey, Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize that we were each others blind dates last night, right?" I say slowly and he only nods standing up. I follow him with my eyes and wonder what he's thinking as he leans his hand and hip against my desk.

"I knew that,"

"You knew? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I liked the way it was going and didn't think I had to tell you I was your blind date for it to be a date," He told me smoothly.

And I stared at him with wide eyes and a sloppy grin on my face.

"Sorry, that was a bit forward," Clark quickly said rubbing the back of his neck a slight blush creeping up his neck.

"Oh! No, it was fine. I just wasn't expecting that you knew is all," I told him.

He smiled and pushed up his glasses, his bright eyes sparkled in the fluorescent light. In his button up and tight jeans he was oozing sex appeal and I eagerly wanted to see what was underneath all those layers. I needed my sketch book pronto.

"We should do it again sometime," Clark said coolly, His voice was deep and confident as he smiled down at me.

"Yeah, we should," I agreed nodding my head.

Clark's small smile had grown so big and I could only stifle a laugh as he walked away trying to look cool, but tripping on the corner of his desk when he went to sit down.

"That was smooth, Clark," He muttered to himself and I burst out laughing.

Clark is such a dork.

* * *

**This is a bit short, but I had wanted to get something out for you guys and I had fun writing this. It's 1:30 in the morning here so if you see any misspellings or it just feels like it was written while I was tired, please let me know and I'll go back over it:) **


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it.

* * *

**Guest:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it:)

**Star:** I'm glad you did. I had so much fun writing it- Flirty, awkward, I'm Superman and I can flirt- is my favorite Clark:) I hated that they did what they did in the movie so my little spin of things is my way of fixing it:)

**FlowerChildR:** The chapter you've been waiting for is here, but you have to read the Authors note because I have some news regarding the next few updates.  
Cheers!

**Joylinn:** Ha ha, you're welcome:)

**EphmeralDream8:** Hopefully this makes up for the action and love you were looking for:)

**Daenerys86:** He is pretty awkward isn't he? Unfortunately, the interview won't happen until the next chapter.

* * *

**A/N:** **This is going to be the last upload for the next couple of weeks. My Grandmother passed away Tuesday and I'll be leaving for the funeral next week. I may be able to update sometime this week/weekend/early next week, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm not abandoning this fic or anything- I'm just going through some things right now. **

* * *

Clark had walked me out that day and asked if we could get together again at the café we had met at and I agreed. The date wasn't until Saturday, but I was already antsy and trying to figure out what I was going to wear. The next day passed quickly and I was now slumped against my couch, in an old t shirt, socks and my hair was a mess. I had finished my questions for the interview this Wednesday and I was now scribbling haphazardly onto a page of my sketchbook. My knees were pulled up, and my sketchbook was resting on my thighs as I ran the pencil back and forth. On the news today Superman had saved a little boy from falling off his apartments roof after he tried to get his ball. The entire thing was recorded with a teenagers cell phone and Jimmy had called me saying Perry was going to jump down his throat on Monday. I had to reassure him that Perry wasn't going to hold it against him.

I had a very weird need to draw Clark and that's what I was doing, but in between the news and Jimmy, Clark had somehow turned into Superman and I couldn't stop. How funny is that? I finished and set my pencil down staring at the sketch as I bit my lip. He did kind of resemble Superman, but at the same time he didn't. Something was off. I slid the sketchbook away and pulled myself up off the couch. I needed coffee, my groggy brain was turning Clark into Superman.

My Keurig whirred to life and I set a mug on the counter with coffee grinds and sugar already inside. I was getting anxious for the date. Do I count the first one as our first date? If this was technically the second date does that mean that he could actually kiss me? And it's not a very romantic kiss on the cheek- not that I didn't enjoy that. I paced around my small quaint kitchen and drummed my knuckles against the wooden counter. the mug filled and I added sugar and creamer and stirred it in.

My TV lit up and I watched as a frantic reporter appeared on screen. As soon as I had attempted to make my way over to my TV- and by attempted I meant took at least two steps- a man in dark blue and red came crashing threw my balcony doors. Glass shattered and sprayed across the room, my mug fell from my hands and the coffee splattered onto the floor and I screamed ducking behind the counter. On my hands ans knees I shuffled towards the edge of the counter and I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Superman?" I gasped.

He was getting to his feet and didn't seem to hear me, but he had fallen on my coffee table and that was now flat and demolished. Damn it. Standing tall he was gigantic and looked powerful. He whisked his cape around as he turned to me. In his hands was my sketchbook and I watched wide eyed as he smiled down at the sketch I was drawing earlier.

"Nice sketch," He said.

His voice was deep and masculine and had a hint of laughter. He was gorgeous and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his face or the way his body looked in his suit. He smile looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't place his small upturn of lips. I watched him walk over to me and hold out his hand. I took it and stood up. He was tall and I felt so puny next to him. His fingers clasped around my hand and he led me to the mess in the middle of my living room.

"I'm truly sorry about your coffee table. I'll send you a new one, promise. I'd love to help clean up, but I'm kind of in the middle of a battle," He told me letting go of my hand as he walked towards my ruined balcony doors,"At least I didn't crash threw the wall. I'll pay for this too," He looked back at me and gave me a head nod and a small smile before walking onto the balcony.

I ran ahead wanting to see the spectacular sight of him flying off and a sight it was to see. He lifted off with such ease and grace, his cape fluttered in the slight wind and he turned his body towards me and brought his fingers to above his eyebrow. He saluted me before taking off. I ran to the railing and watched him fly away. In the distance I could see a robot rampaging around the park downtown. Trees were being knocked over and Superman was being carelessly flung around by his ankle before he had gotten the upper hand. I needed to be writing this down!

"Hey!" A voice called out and I looked down to see a little girl a few balconies below.

"Hi," I responded glancing back up to the fight.

"Did Superman just come from your apartment?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said as I ran to grab my notebook and a pen. When I came back the little girl was still starring up at my balcony.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

That got my attention and I looked down at shocked that she would think that.

"Did you not see him crash in here?" I asked.

"Oh, no," She said sadly and I heard her mother call to her and she ran away.

Crazy kid. I scribbled down as many questions as I could without being overbearing- oh, what the hell? I'm going to cross out most of them anyways. After I had gathered extra sheets from my closet I had to hand them up over the broken doors- I hammered the fabric in with nails and I stood on a chair. Picking up the glass was a whole other ordeal on it's own and that took forever and then I had to figure out what to do with the broken coffee table. I eventually lugged it into a corner next to my book case and cleaned up my broken coffee mug up and went to work on my new questions.

* * *

"Ma'am?"

I jumped up and spun around to see Superman standing in front of my purple penguin sheets holding two new glass doors under his one arm and a very nice coffee table under the other. Hanging off his thumb was a blue coffee mug. He was smiling as he walked towards me and I realized I had been scribbling and doodling for hours as I could see the sun was setting over Superman's broad shoulder. He set the doors on the wall and put the coffee table down where my other one was just hours ago. He put my new mug on the surface and I could see that it was hand painted and looked like water crashing against the beach. I set aside my work and stood up holding out my hand. He quirked an eyebrow up, but took my hand anyways.

"I'm Annie Westmore, it's nice to finally meet you," I smiled brightly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Westmore," They weren't lying when they said his blue eyes twinkled like stars in the night.

"You can call me Annie," I responded and he nodded taking his hand back.

"I hope so, I did crash into your apartment," He joked.

"Ah, that you did,"

"I'll get started on your doors right away," He hovered towards the sheets and tugged them out of the wall the nails falling into his hands and he worked so fast and easily that I couldn't help, but stare. And then it was over. New doors, a new coffee table, and a mug as promised he placed a hand on the knob and turned to me.

"Your artwork is sublime," He complimented and I smiled.

"Your only saying that because you saw that I had drawn you," I shied away from the compliment a blush creeping up my neck.

"Actually, I saw a sketch of a young girl walking in the park. I'm sure either one would look just as great," He teased," Have a great rest of your night, Ms. Westmore and hopefully I don't crash threw your doors uninvited again,"

I don't know why, but I had said the first thing that had come to mind," I'm sure I wouldn't mind it at all," I clamped my mouth shut the second the words slipped out and he only tossed his head back in laughter. He was laughing at me. He was amused with my awkwardness.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that," He responded and was out the door flying away once again.

The air was chill with fall and I shivered on the balcony as I watched him fly away until he was just a spec on my radar.

"Are you sure he isn't your boyfriend?" The little girl from earlier asked and I glanced down at her surprised that she was outside.

"Don't you have school or something?"

"It's Friday,"

It was Friday.

"You didn't deny it that time,"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I snapped stalking back into my apartment I shut my door and locked them pulling my blind shut.

Holy shit.

Superman was flirting with me.

* * *

It's not a long chapter, but I hope you like it anyways. Hit that review button at the bottom of the page and leave a few encouraging or discouraging words, whichever you choose.

* * *

**A/N:** **This is going to be the last upload for the next couple of weeks. My Grandmother passed away Tuesday and I'll be leaving for the funeral this week. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not abandoning this fic or anything- I'm just going through some things right now. **


	7. Important

**A/N: am leaving for Basic Training soon. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not abandoning this story. As of September 1, 2014 _The Sun Shines Bright for You_ is on hold.**

**Thanks for being great readers.**


End file.
